Revenge
by RebelWriter2.0
Summary: Silver has a problem with Blue, although it's not one he expected to have...
1. Revenge

**This was written for a writing prompt on deviantart. The prompt was revenge, and the fanfic had to be less than 1,000 words. So I came up with this. It's supposed to be a funny situation, serious revenge is not up my alley. Besides, I think it turned out well.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing official!**

 **Full disclaimer: The author strongly discourages all of you readers from replicating the events of this fanfic, and is not liable for the consequences if you choose to do so.**

* * *

Silver had a problem.

More specifically, he had a problem with Green.

It was rather odd, really. The gloomy redhead normally didn't have problems with his adopted older sister. Green was always looking out for him, always remembering important events like his birthday and the day they escaped from the Mask of Ice's lair, and was always trying to make sure he didn't get in over his head whenever they were off saving the world from crazy people with deep pockets and serious moral issues.

Yes, Green was a good person. But, she was also a thief. She really couldn't help it - that was how she had managed to keep them alive right after their escape. It had been several years since those times, but Green had yet to give up on her thieving ways. Usually the items she pilfered were shiny or expensive, but she also would steal food.

And, much to Silver's chagrin, his cookies happened to be on the list of items that Green would steal. It didn't matter what kind - chocolate chip, oatmeal butterscotch, snickerdoodle, or gingerbread - there was an insane amount of flavors that stealthily escaped the cookie jar in Silver's apartment on a regular basis. And, coincidentally enough, these cookie liberations usually coincided with one of Green's many visits.

Silver was getting sick of it. He had tried asking Green to stop, hid the cookie jar in a locked box (Green picked the lock when he wasn't looking), and even booby trapped the lid. Nothing seemed to work. But had anyone asked the teen who could help him, he wouldn't have pegged his annoying rival to be the one to solve his problem.

"Tell me exactly how you know about this?" Silver inquired as Gold busily began unpacking a giant bag he had carried into the house.

"Oh, it's simple, really." Gold replied with a grin. "You mentioned it to Yellow on the phone when she called during her trip to Hoenn to ask how you were doing. Yellow told Emerald about it, and he informed Ruby and Sapphire. They were in Sinnoh at the time, so they ended up mentioning it to Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. They in turn told Lack-Two and Whi-Two when they stopped by to ask about catching some of the remnants of Team Plasma. They in turn passed that information on to Black and White when they went back to Unova, who then called up X and Y, who were also hanging out with Sun and Moon. They ended up running into Blue, who was in Kalos working on mastering Mega Evolution, and Blue thought that was funny so he told Red the next time they battled, and then Red told me when I went to go train with him some more."

Silver just kind of looked at Gold in annoyance, the expression morphing into one of confusion as he looked at what Gold was setting up. Flour, eggs, sugar, and chocolate chips, among other things, were lined up on the cutting board along with…

"Why exactly do you have some habanero peppers and a bottle of hot sauce?" Silver inquired. Gold grinned.

"Well, I figured that you oughta get some revenge on Green for constantly stealing your food." He replied with a shrug before throwing a frilly silver apron at the boy. "And what better way than to bake her some cookies with a few...ah, secret ingredients in there. All you have to do is put them in the cookie jar once they're done, and wait for Blue to come over. I guarantee that she'll take them all, and then that'll be the last time you'll have a cookie thief in your house."

Silver stuffed the apron in the closet, resolving to burn it once Gold had left, before contemplating Gold's offer. On one hand, he didn't like to see his older sister get harmed. Last time Silver checked, biting into a cookie loaded with habaneros and hot sauce counted as "getting harmed."

On the other hand, he really didn't want Green to keep on stealing his cookies.

His mind grappled with the choice, cookies or family. Predictable, cookies won out.

"Alright then." He said with a rather evil smirk that sent shivers down Gold's spine. "What do we do first?"

* * *

 **And done! So, do you all like it? I hope it made all of you laugh! Please review this so I know how I did!**


	2. Vengence

**Wowza, I did not expect people to like this enough to want a part two. Welp, here it is folks!**

 **Falcon: Thanks for letting me know about the typos - I went back and fixed them. And thanks for reading!**

 **fubja - I'm glad you like the first part, and I sure hope you like this one too!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing official!**

 **Full disclaimer: The author strongly discourages all of you readers from replicating the events of this fanfic, and is not liable for the consequences if you choose to do so.**

* * *

Green had a problem.

More specifically, she had a problem with Silver and Gold.

Yes, her dear, sweet, adopted brother and his loudmouth annoying rival. Now, in hindsight the thief should have expected it. There were not many things in this world that she could resist stealing, and Silver's cookies topped that list. Alas, the boy had decided to bake a special surprise batch just for her. Or was it Gold's idea? Blue was pretty certain that the gambling loving trainer was the one to come up with the idea.

The memory of biting into those cookies...oh, it just made Green's blood boil at the thought of it. At first it had been pleasant, nice and chocolatey, the cookie part melting away. And then the heat and the rest of the flavor had hit her, both literally and figuratively. It was disgusting, absolutely hideous. Hotter than a flamethrower from her Moltres, her poor mouth had felt like it was being charbroiled alive.

Thankfully she wasn't around anyone when Green decided to partake from the rather unique batch of baked goods that she had swiped from Silver's cookie jar. The Pokedex holder's face had turned bright red, steam had poured out of her ears and nostrils, and the offending cookies was summarily spit out before the screams of outrage started. Oh, her poor, aching mouth. Green ended up being able to only eat ice cream for a week - not that that was necessarily a bad thing - and it had taken several gallons of water just to flush the wretched taste out of her mouth.

This would not do. Green would not stand such humiliation. Vengeance would be hers.

That was why she was busily setting up things in her kitchen. Silver and Gold may have won the battle, but they had yet to win the war that their actions had started. But Green would deal with Gold later. For now, her first target was Silver. And what better way to get back at him than to give the mopey redhead a taste of his own cookie medicine?

Green smirked as she began to measure out some flour, baking soda, salt, chili flakes, cumin, chilli powder, and turmeric. Butter and sugar were creamed together, and then the dry ingredients were slowly added in. This was already the start of something wonderful - or horrible, depending on which end of the cookie one was on - but in Green's eyes it was about to get much, much better.

She had not only brought the various spices to stick in the dough, but a few special extra ingredients as well. Like Silver and Gold, she had habanero peppers and hot sauce, but she had also taken the liberty of buying some tomato berries, wasabi, pink peppercorns, horseradish, fermented red chili paste, and some good old fashioned siracha.

The boys were going to be in for a rather big surprise the next time they took a bite out of some cookies, that was for certain. Briefly the girl toyed with the idea of bringing Blue into this fight - he could be rather annoying, after all, and Green wasn't a fan of his high and mighty holier than thou attitude he always put on whenever the Kanto Pokedex holders hung out - but decided against it. There would be time to mess with Blue's head later. For now, she had a mission, and a mission that she needed to stick to.

The stench was rather horrible as she began to scoop the finished cookie dough onto baking sheets and popping them in the oven - somewhat as if a whole bunch of restaurant kitchens had been blown sky high and then left to ferment for an entire month - but Green merely slipped on a mask and endured it. In the end, she decided, this temporary discomfort would be worth it in the end.

As the creations baked, Green turned to the second part of her plan. Namely, how to get the boys to eat said cookies. Gold would be easy enough - all she had to do was pile them on a plate, wrap them up all fancily, and then leave them in his house with a note saying that they were from a secret admirer. The boisterous teen would probably have shoved half the plate into his mouth before the heat caught up to him.

Silver, on the other hand, would be a bit more difficult. This would require a bit more planning.

As Green thought about how to trick her friend, the timer beeped. With a smirk, she quickly retrieved the cookies of mass devastation, a devious look appearing on her face as she saw that they were done.

"Perfect." Green grinned. "And now, let the games begin."

* * *

 **And that's that, folks! Leave me a review so that way I know what you all think of this story!**


End file.
